What Virtue?
by fleurdelisee
Summary: Privacy is going out of style in Westerville.


_This is what happens when I watch A Very Potter Musical for the fifth time instead of studying. Not canon in the least. Written between the first airings The Substitute and Furt._

* * *

><p>Kurt took a sip of his latte and sighed, the rich taste of the coffee comforting him and the warmth of it bringing back sensation to his frozen hands. The small café was buzzing with easy conversations, the couches covered with colourful winter clothes, their owners enjoying the warm glow of the fireplace. Students from Dalton or the nearby all-girls school were focused on their textbooks, the glare of their laptops harsh in the dim light of the room; couples were having hushed conversations and friends were catching up on the latest gossip. Outside the tall windows, snowflakes the size of feathers were slowly falling, glinting in the light of the post lamps.<p>

Kurt put down the mug – which was too big for his hands to circle it – and took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie. He smirked when he caught Blaine's eyes on it.

"You can have a bite, if you want," Kurt offered, handing the other boy the cookie.

Blaine took it with a smile and bit down on it, his eyes closing to better enjoy the taste.

"Thanks," he said, putting it back in Kurt's plate. "You were right. I shouldn't have eaten mine so quickly."

"This place is wonderful," Kurt commented, looking around at the dark wooden walls, the high ceiling and the heavy curtains surrounding the windows. "I think I could live here."

"It's the best thing about Westerville, really. I'm surprised we could find somewhere to sit, it's always crowded."

"I guess the snowstorm outside discouraged most people." Kurt's feet were still frozen from walking in the violent wind. "And of course, it had to die down as soon as we were in."

Blaine chuckled, leaning back in his armchair, the leather covering it squeaking as he moved.

"So, have you thought about my proposition?"

Kurt didn't look at him. They already had this conversation before, as they were walking outside. He had refused to answer Blaine's question back then but the atmosphere made him feel comfortable enough to at least briefly answer.

"Rachel will rip my head off if I join the Warblers."

"What do you mean, _'if I join the Warblers'_? Of course you are joining our glee club. You have no other choice. Wes found a recording of—" he hesitated for a moment, the ghost of a smile on his lips, "—last year's Cheerleading Nationals and we definitely want you. This was not so much a proposition as a—"

"You saw me as a Cheerio?" Kurt did not know whether he should hide under the table or relish in the way Blaine was looking at him. Based on his face, Kurt could tell he had liked what he had seen, which did not, at all, helped his nerves.

"Yes. You were pretty impressive. Now, is it yes or yes?" Blaine asked once more, leaning towards Kurt and taking his hand in his. Kurt's breath itched at the contact.

"It's stupid to have me join so close to Sectionals," Kurt said, still avoiding a real answer but feeling his conviction wavering.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blaine rolled his eyes and gave him a blinding smile.

"I guess I can give it a try," Kurt finally let out, surrendering to Blaine's smile and hand squeezing his and eyes and_Blaine_.

Blaine punched the air and moved in to high five Kurt with his free hand, his other one still holding Kurt's.

And just like that, the conversation was light again. Kurt was still amazed at how easily Blaine could go back and forth between serious and relaxed. They had been discussing pretty deep subjects ever since Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, several hours ago, saying he needed a break from studying.

Blaine had asked him about Karofsky, which led Kurt to open up about Finn and his mother and pretty much all the things he ever kept to himself; some of which even Mercedes didn't know about. In return, Blaine had opened up too and Kurt was even more infatuated, if that was even possible, _and Blaine was still holding his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world._

But as naturally as these subjects had come up, they were now discussing Blaine's obsessive love for the _Harry Potter_series and Kurt was a bit scared. He was showing a level of devotion Kurt thought only Rachel could produce.

"You cannot love something as much as you say you love these books. It's not humanly possible, Blaine. You'd explode."

"Exactly! These books blow my mind every time I read them! You should see me when a new movie is out."

"You're one of those crazies outside at premieres, who scream and try to touch the stars, aren't you?"

"You just don't understand—"

"No, you're right, I don't," Kurt said with a straight face, hiding his amusement to better tease Blaine. "Even I don't love Lady Gaga that much."

"You don't understand how _good_it is."

"No, I don't. I only read the first three when I was in elementary school. The fourth discouraged me. The movies are good, though." When he saw the look on Blaine's face, he tensed. "Are you like those _Twilight_fans who become violent when someone admits they don't like the books?"

"Don't you dare compare _Harry Potter_ to _Twilight_. Don't. And you don't know what you're missing on," Blaine continued, completely ignoring Kurt's amused face. He couldn't hide it any longer. "It's like. I don't know. It's such a great tale of courage and friendship and overcoming evil and—"

"And there's Daniel Radcliffe in the movies? Don't lie, there's a poster of him in your room."

"Of course, but it's not—Okay, fine, he was my second celebrity crush but it doesn't mean—I genuinely love the books, too. Dan is just a nice… supplement."

"_Dan_," Kurt mouthed, his eyebrow quirked. "And who was that first celebrity crush?"

"Wha-? Oh. No one."

Blaine looked away and clutched his mug. Kurt had plucked a nerve, apparently.

"Blaine?" Kurt pushed on, curiosity taking over his respect for people's secret gardens. The more Blaine stayed silent and the more Kurt wanted to know, the prospect of knowing something shameful about Blaine making him sit on the edge of his chair. "Please, Blaine. You can tell me who it is. Come on, I told you about my crush on my step-brother. You can't get worse than that."

"He was not your step-brother back then."

"Still. I made a fool of myself with him. I was stupid enough to crush on someone who's willing to date a girl who considers sweaters with animals on them fashionable. So spill the beans. Now." He put on his best bitch face and waited. He could see Blaine giving in.

"Zac Efron!" Blaine blurted out, a bit too loudly. A few people looked at him with a smirk and he sunk lower in his seat. Kurt recognised a few guys from Dalton and their girlfriends. He waved at one of them while Blaine slid down until his head disappeared from over the top of the couch. "There. I said it. High School Musical was the beginning of my sexual awakening. And then Hairspray confirmed I was irrevocably and undeniably gay as the fourth of July."

"This is disturbing on so many levels," Kurt deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, go on, judge me."

"Oh I am, my friend. I'm judging you _hard_."

"If you're so much better than me, who was yours?"

"Zac Efron," Kurt said, biting back a grin. "Don't look at me like this. I said don't. Don't." Kurt waved his finger in Blaine's face, who looked like he was now sitting in front of Daniel Radcliffe or someone equally as unexpected.

"But I was obviously the biggest fan of his," Blaine said, sitting back up and leaning towards Kurt. "My walls were plastered with pictures of him. I had all the HSM dvds. And Hairspray. And—"

"Stop this right now. We're not going there. Your obsessive tendencies are terrifying. I feel like I went on a date with Rachel Berry."

Blaine stared at him, his smile fading.

"Did you say you were on a date?" Blaine sounded cautious.

"I—" The last minute was replaying in Kurt's head and yes, there it was, the d-word. "Is it?"

The look on Blaine's face was completely alien. Kurt had never seen the boy look at him that way. No one had ever looked at him that way.

"Yes?" Blaine looked uncertain but the smile on Kurt's face was enough to erase the doubt on his face.

"Oh my god, at last!"

Kurt and Blaine jumped – Kurt gasping 'oh my god' – as David appeared out of nowhere.

"Haven't you ever heard of the word 'privacy'?" Kurt snapped. He had his hand over his racing heart.

"You've been staring at each other with googly eyes ever since Kurt transferred. And before that, it was Kurt this and Kurt that, and did you know Kurt has every Broadway musicals on cd and dvd and Kurt texted me and Kurt—"

"Stop it." Blaine was blushing and Kurt found it so endearing he could not hold back the 'aw' that escaped his lips.

"Wes was about to have us perform _Kiss the Girl_next week if you didn't make a move."

"We could still do it." Blaine was gaining back his composure, the red leaving his face as long as Kurt didn't look at him.

"Don't forget the 'no Disney rule'."

"It's not a rule, it's more like—"

"It's a rule. We would have broken it only to get rid of the lovey-dovey, pining glances. But now it's back. We're not going through the _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_disaster again."

Kurt watched the two guys fighting for a while. After five minutes, though, he had had enough and wanted his date – the word sent butterflies in his stomach – back to himself.

"David, get lost," he snapped, glaring at his friend. When the other boy didn't move, Kurt sighed and raised his eyebrow. "Unless you want to watch Blaine and I making out because trust me, if it's what it takes to get you to leave, we will. Noisily."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kurt noticed Blaine nodding with emphasis, a smirk on his face.

David seemed to hesitate for a second before he scrunched up his nose and left.

"So—" Kurt began. At the same time, Blaine moved forward until he was sitting on the edge of his armchair, his face inches away from Kurt's. "Oh."

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked in a whisper, his hand cupping Kurt's jaw, his thumb rubbing circles on his cheek.

Kurt nodded once, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. His heart was thumping in his ribcage and his entire body tingled. Blaine kissed back enthusiastically before slowing down and setting a hypnotising rhythm. Kurt hands moved to rest on Blaine's knees, offering him leverage to lean in closer.

That is, until they heard the click of a cellphone camera to their left.

"This is _so_going on Facebook."

That's all Wes had the time to say before Blaine sprung to his feet and started chasing him around the café, shouting all the ways he would slowly and painfully feed him to rabid bears if this picture was ever made public.

Kurt leaned back in his armchair and sighed, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend – a grin broke out on his face – wrestling laughing teenage boys for a Blackberry and "Kurt's virtue!"

He would have been happy to just sit there and watch but when a shout of "what virtue?" reached his ears, he knew he had no choice but to use the few tricks Finn had showed him and jump into the battle.


End file.
